Wilcza Królowa, Księga VII
Wilcza Królowa, Księga VII – Treść Wilcza Królowa, Księga Siódma Waughin Jarth Z pism Inzolicusa, mędrca z drugiego wieku: 3E 125 Nie ma pewności co do tego, kiedy dokładnie dokonano egzekucji Cesarzowej Kintyry II w wieży Zamku Glenpoint. Niektórzy uważają, że została zgładzona niedługo po jej uwięzieniu w roku 121; inni twierdzą, że prawdopodobnie pozostawiono ją przy życiu jako zakładniczkę aż do czasu, gdy jej wuj, król Gilane Cephorus, podbił zachodnią Wysoką Skałę w roku 125. Wieść o śmierci Kintyry sprawiła, że wielu zwróciło się przeciwko Wilczej Królowej Potemie i jej synowi, który został koronowany na Cesarza Uriela Septima III cztery lata wcześniej, kiedy podbił pozostawione bez straży Miasto Cesarskie. Cephorus skupił siły swojej armii w Wysokiej Skale, natomiast jego brat, król Limoth Magnus, poprowadził swoje argoniańskie oddziały przez ziemie lojalnej prowincji Morrowind do Skyrim, by walczyć w ojczystej prowincji Potemy. Gadzie wojsko walczyło znakomicie w porze lata, zimą jednak wycofało się na południe, by przegrupować się i przystąpić ponownie do ataku wraz z nastaniem cieplejszej pogody. Tak, zawieszona w martwym punkcie, wojna potrwała kolejne dwa lata. Również w 125 roku żona Magnusa, Hellena, urodziła ich pierwsze dziecko, chłopca, któremu nadali imię Pelagius na cześć Cesarza, który spłodził Magnusa, Cephorusa, zmarłego już cesarza Antiochusa i straszną Wilczą Królową Samotnego Królestwa. 3E 127 Potema siedziała na miękkich jedwabnych poduszkach ułożonych na ciepłej trawie przed swoim namiotem i przyglądała się wschodowi słońca nad mrocznym lasem po drugiej stronie łąki. Był to rozedrgany, wibrujący poranek, charakterystyczny dla lata w Skyrim. Otaczało ją piskliwe bzyczenie owadów, zaś na niebie roiło się od tysięcy ptaków, przelatujących jedne nad drugimi, kreślących w powietrzu zatrzęsienie rozmaitych wzorów. Jak uznała Potema, natura nie zdawała sobie sprawy z nadciągającej do Falconstar wojny. "Wasza Wysokość, wiadomość od armii w Hammerfell", powiedziała jedna z jej służek, prowadząc kuriera. Dyszał ciężko, był spocony i zabłocony - świadectwo długiej i szybkiej jazdy przez wiele, wiele mil. "Pani", powiedział, patrząc w ziemię. "Przynoszę złe wieści o twoim synu, Cesarzu. W Hammerfell natknął się na armię brata Waszej Wysokości króla Cephorusa. Odbyła się bitwa pod Ichidag. Byłabyś dumna, o pani, gdyż Cesarz walczył dzielnie, jednak w końcu armia cesarska została pokonana, a Cesarz pojmany. Król Cephorus wiezie go do Gilane." Potema wysłuchała wiadomości, zachmurzona. "Niezdarny głupiec", powiedziała w końcu. Potema wstała i powoli ruszyła w stronę obozowiska, gdzie jej ludzie zbroili się przed bitwą. Już dawno nauczyła ich, że nie przywiązywała wagi do ceremonii i wolała, żeby pracowali, niż oddawali jej honory. Lord Vhokken był już zajęty planowaniem: rozmawiał właśnie z komendantem magów bitewnych, wprowadzając ostatnie poprawki do ustalonej strategii. "Pani", powiedział kurier, który szedł za nią krok w krok." Co zamierzasz uczynić?" "Zamierzam wygrać tę bitwę z Magnusem, mimo tego, że zajmuje on lepsze pozycje w ruinach Zamku Kogmenthist", powiedziała Potema. "A potem, kiedy będę już wiedzieć, co Cephorus ma zamiar zrobić z Cesarzem, zareaguję na to odpowiednio. Jeśli oczekuje okupu, zapłacę okup; jeśli chce wymiany jeńców, niech i tak będzie. A teraz, bardzo cię proszę, wykąp się i odpocznij, i postaraj się nie wchodzić w drogę tym, co ruszają do bitwy." "To nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie", mówił Lord Vhokken, kiedy Potema wkroczyła do namiotu komendanta. "Jeśli zaatakujemy zamek z zachodu, będziemy szli dokładnie na ogień ich magów i łuczników. Jeśli zaatakujemy od wschodu, będziemy musieli przedzierać się przez bagna, a Argonianie radzą sobie na takim terenie lepiej od nas. Znacznie lepiej." "A co z północą i południem? Same wzgórza, tak?" "Bardzo strome wzgórza, Wasza Wysokość", powiedział komendant. "Powinniśmy ustawić na nich łuczników, ale narażalibyśmy się zbytnio, lokując tam większość naszych sił." "A zatem bagna", powiedziała Potema, po czym dodała pragmatycznie: "Chyba że wycofamy się i poczekamy z rozpoczęciem walki, aż wyjdą." "Jeśli będziemy zwlekać, Cephorus sprowadzi tu swoją armię z Wysokiej Skały i zostaniemy uwięzieni pomiędzy nimi", powiedział Lord Vhokken. "Sytuacja daleka od ideału." "Przemówię do oddziałów", powiedział komendant. "Postaram się ich przygotować na atak przez mokradła." "Nie", powiedziała Potema. "Ja do nich przemówię." W pełni uzbrojeni żołnierze zebrali się na środku obozowiska. Stanowili barwny tłum: mieszanina kobiet i mężczyzn, Cyrodiilian, Nordów, Bretonów i Dunmerów, młodzieniaszków i starych weteranów, synów i córek szlachty, kupców, chłopów, księży, prostytutek, rolników, uczonych, łowców przygód. Wszyscy zjednoczeni pod flagą Czerwonego Diamentu, symbolu Cesarskiej Rodziny Tamriel. "Moje dzieci", odezwała się Potema. Jej głos niósł się daleko, rozbrzmiewał w mgle poranka. "Walczyliśmy razem w wielu bitwach: w górach i na wybrzeżach, w lasach i pustyniach. Widziałam, jak każdy z was dokonywał rzeczy wielkich i serce moje jest pełne dumy. Widziałam też, jak walczyliście nieuczciwie, wbijaliście wrogom sztylet w plecy, jak oddawaliście się orgiom okrucieństwa, i to podoba mi się równie mocno. Jesteście bowiem wojownikami." Zapalając się do swoich słów, Potema przechodziła od jednego żołnierza do drugiego, spoglądając każdemu w oczy: "Wojna płynie w waszych żyłach, macie wojnę w umysłach, w mięśniach, wojna jest we wszystkim , co robicie i we wszystkim, co myślicie. Kiedy ta wojna dobiegnie końca, kiedy upadną ci, którzy odmawiają tronu prawowitemu Cesarzowi Urielowi III - będziecie mogli wtedy porzucić życie wojowników. Powrócicie do tego, czym zajmowaliście się poprzednio, na wasze farmy i do waszych miast, i będziecie pokazywać blizny, opowiadając zasłuchanym sąsiadom o czynach, których dokonaliście. Lecz dzisiaj, zapamiętajcie to dobrze - dzisiaj jesteście wojownikami. Jesteście wojną." Widziała, że jej słowa odnoszą pożądany skutek. Wszędzie dookoła niej przekrwione oczy wpatrywały się w nadchodząca bitwę, ręce zaciskały na rękojeściach. Zakończyła najdonośniejszym głosem: "Przejdziecie przez bagna jak niepowstrzymana siła najczarniejszego zniszczenia! Zedrzecie łuski z gadów w Zamku Kogmenthist! Jesteście wojownikami, musicie nie tylko walczyć, lecz i zwyciężyć! Musicie zwyciężyć!" Żołnierze ryknęli w odpowiedzi. Przerażone ptaki zerwały się naraz ze wszystkich drzew otaczających obozowisko. Ze szczytu jednego ze wzgórz na południu Potema i Lord Vhokken mieli znakomity widok na rozgrywającą się bitwę. Z tej odległości armie wyglądały jak kłębowisko dwubarwnych owadów, poruszających się w przód i w tył wokół plamy błota - ruin zamku. Od czasu do czasu płomień ognia czy chmura kwasu przywołana przez któregoś z magów zawisały nad polem bitwy, przyciągając ich uwagę, ale godzina po godzinie sytuacja przedstawiała się zupełnie chaotycznie. "Zbliża się jeździec", przerwał ciszę Lord Vhokken. Młoda Redgardka miała herb Gilane, ale niosła białą flagę. Potema pozwoliła jej się zbliżyć. Tak jak po porannym kurierze znać było po niej trudy długiej podróży. "Wasza Wysokość", powiedziała, z trudem łapiąc dech. "Przysłał mnie brat Waszej Wysokości, mój pan, król Cephorus. Przynoszę złe wieści. Syn Waszej Wysokości Uriel został pojmany pod Ichidag na polu bitwy i przetransportowany w stronę Gilane." "Wiem", powiedziała Potema z wrogością. "Mam własnych kurierów. Możesz powiedzieć swojemu panu, że kiedy tylko wygram tę bitwę, zapłacę okup..." "Wasza Wysokość, rozgniewany tłum zagrodził drogę karawany, w której jechał syn Waszej Wysokości, zanim dotarła ona do Gilane", szybko powiedziała kurierka. "Syn Waszej Wysokości nie żyje. Spłonął w swoim powozie. Nie żyje." Potema odwróciła wzrok od młodej kobiety i spojrzała na pole bitwy. Jej żołnierze zwyciężali. Armia Magnusa wycofywała się. "Jeszcze jedno, Wasza Wysokość", powiedziała kurierka. "Król Cephorus zostanie koronowany na Cesarza." Potema nie zwróciła ku niej oczu. Jej armia świętowała zwycięstwo. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki